Sticky
by Pyjamas
Summary: Taichi doesn't think he's being a pervert if Yamato knows about it. [Taito]


**I had to. The weather's been so nice and the line, 'it's not perving if they know' popped into my head and I thought 'Taito!'. So here you go. I don't own Digimon.**

STICKY

Yamato fidgeted in his seat, trying to ignore it. He twiddled his thumbs, tapped his feet and fixed his hair every now and then. Anything as a distraction, really. The TV, switched on and showing an action film, was sort of helping, but he could only seem to really pay attention for a few seconds at a time before once again he became painfully aware of what Taichi was doing. Eventually it was unbearable, and he really had to say something.

"You're so blatantly staring at my crotch."

The brunette's gaze lingered for a few more moments before he lazily shifted so he was looking at Yamato's face instead. "Hmm?"

Feeling slightly more comfortable now, the singer looked over at his friend. "Never mind. You've stopped now."

Taichi replied with a half-arsed shrug and a grunt. It was too hot for such stimulating conversation today; he was wearing nothing but a pair of khaki shorts, Yamato similarly clad, and he was still producing gallons of sweat. All the windows were open as wide as they could go, and quite a few fans had been strategically strewn about the room in an attempt to make the apartment a little bit cooler. So far, it hadn't been working very well. His eyes began to travel downwards again, and he missed the slightly embarrassed expression that crossed Yamato's face.

"You're doing it again! Stop it!"

Taichi looked indignant. "I am not." And he wasn't; this time he had stopped to look at Yamato's chest instead. It was partially because he was too lazy that day to keep looking upwards all the time, but mostly because it was a rare and joyous occasion when his best friend bared more than an inch of skin at a time. He grasped the opportunity to stare at him whenever he could, and today it was especially good because Yamato was all sweaty and his pale complexion was a little bit flushed.

In a huff, because Taichi was being awkward, Yamato turned back to the TV. "Yeah, you are." In all honesty, he didn't really mind that his friend was staring at him. It was quite flattering, really. He was more concerned about, due to his brain being fried by the heat and the brunette being so Goddamn hot, getting a boner about it or something. He'd usually be able to control himself better, but Taichi, sitting there, shiny with sweat and practically drooling over him, was almost more than he could take.

Taichi himself wasn't faring much better at disciplining himself. In fact, he was doing much worse. It took him a while to muster the energy needed, but eventually he got up from his chair and dragged himself over to sit beside Yamato on the sofa, who tensed up, trying to prevent himself from moving away. The pair sat in silence for a moment, both seemingly focused on the film, before Taichi looked at Yamato again. The blonde noticed, but refrained from saying anything until Taichi started stroking his chest.

"Tai, you're making me uncomfortable."

The reply was simple. "Feels nice."

Yamato didn't see the attraction; then again, he certainly wouldn't have minded doing the same thing to Taichi. He was sure that, had his frame of mind been what it usually was, he'd have thought that stroking someone's sweaty chest was disgusting. But he wasn't in the same frame of mind as usual, and if it wouldn't have seemed or looked so stupid he would have returned the favour.

Taichi didn't have the capacity for such complicated thought today. He was just wondering how anyone could feel so nice in such sticky heat. Did Yamato feel that nice all over? His strokes gradually crept downwards, not caring whether Yamato noticed or not. He obviously did, because his hand was swatted away when it reached his belly button.

"Pervert."

The brunette groaned and gave up. It was too hot for persistence. He tried to lean against the back of the sofa, before he got a better idea; after sluggishly draping his arm around his best friend, he rested his head against his shoulder. For now he could be content with just the small amount of contact he was getting, and he'd try again another day.

"It's not perving if you know about it."

**Any good?** **Review please.**


End file.
